When the stacked bundles made of paper such as bundles of paper towels, tissue paper, sheet-like nonwoven fabric, etc., produced in a factory are shipped, the stacked bundles made of paper are packed by putting the stacked bundles made of paper in a rectangular parallelepiped shape corrugated cardboard box that is matched with the sizes and the number of the stacked bundles made of paper. Here, the stacked bundle made of paper is constituted by stacking a plurality of sheet-like members made of paper, or constituted by folding one sheet-like member made of paper or a plurality of sheet-like members made of paper and stacking a plurality of the folded sheet-like members made of paper (for example, see Patent Document 1.). For example, a bundle of paper towels includes 200 sheet-like members made of paper, and 40 bundles of paper towels are put in one corrugated cardboard box.